


More than Blood, More than Family

by Nicoleyes, RiverBarrowman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Demons, Monsters, POV First Person, Revenge, Secrets, True to Storyline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 02:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5230022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicoleyes/pseuds/Nicoleyes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverBarrowman/pseuds/RiverBarrowman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Screw the Winchesters. They don’t deserve my help after all the shit they put me and my family through. They cause my mother’s death. They put Benny through hell as well. And what they did to Gabriel was the worst.  He would never be dead if it wasn’t for the Winchesters setting Lucifer free and causing the apocalypse. Why can’t they just leave well enough alone?</p><p>I don’t care. I will get my revenge. “Team Free Will” will pay for what they have done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First fic, and so far, my favorite. Enjoy :)

It was a cool Friday night in my little home town. I had a hard day at work and was looking forward to a quiet night and a glass (or bottle) of my favorite whiskey, imported from Scotland. Having to walk 3 blocks to get home, and knowing full well that I couldn’t wait to relax with some good ol’ me time, I found myself slightly jogging until the front door was in sight. Unlocking the door and stepping into my one bedroom apartment, I headed straight for the liquor cabinet. Grabbing a glass, and pouring myself a Winchester sized portion of the delicious amber liquid, I quickly changed into a tank top and pajama bottoms. As I made my way to the living room, sipping from my glass, I saw him out of the corner of my eye. A dark figure stood at the foot of the couch, staring at me. After what seemed like forever, he snapped his fingers; as the lights flickered on I saw his face, so familiar, yet so impossible. How could this be?

“‘Ello (Y/N). You probably don’t know me. I’m -” Instantly recognizing him, I tense up but relax myself quickly. Knowing my training had prepared me for situations such as this, I handed him my glass of scotch.

“Crowley.” His look of shock was quickly replaced with a smirk as he sniffed and took a sip of the delicious elixir.

“So, you do know me.”

“Well, I know of you. But then again, who hasn’t heard of the King of Hell.”

I sat down on the couch, crossing my legs and arms so he had a full view of my chest.

“So, how is Hell?” He took another sip, looking me up and down, landing on my breasts more times than one. Feeling a bit more confident than usual, I gave him a smirk back.

“Hell’s fine. But I didn’t come all the way for small talk.”

“Right down to it then, just how I like it. What do you need?”

“Well, first off, I’m impressed by your whiskey choice. Not many people can learn to appreciate a good Scotch.” Pausing as he takes another sip. “Secondly, I…. well, the Winchesters need you.” He seemed annoyed by the second remark.

“I’m just a waitress at the local diner down the street. Why would the Winchesters need me?” Is it because of my wits? My extensive knowledge? My combat training? My collection of weaponry? What?!

“Well, it’s not exactly you they need. It’s more like what you have.”

“And what would that be exactly?”

“Now (Y/N), don’t play coy.” 

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“Oh, I think you know exactly what I mean.”

It’s true, I did. But there was no way in Hell (pun intended) I was going to give Crowley or the Winchesters, the one thing I gave my life to protect.

“Tell me, why would you, of all people, help the Winchesters? What are they holding against you?” I scoff.

“Well, it’s a little thing called none of your business. Now why don’t you tell me where you’re hiding it.”

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what they are asking for.” He scoffs at my words. “Now, I kindly ask you to leave.”

“Well, can’t say I didn’t try.” He began to walk away before I called after him.

“But before you do, I want you to give a message to the Winchesters.” He turns to face me.

“I’m all ears.” He takes the last sip from the glass.

“If they ever ask for anything from me again, I’ll shoot ‘em.”

With a wink and one last look he disappeared from my sight, leaving behind the rotten smell of sulfur and sweet scotch.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days had passed since the King of Hell showed up in my house. I had the day off so I decided to go practice shooting. I was great with a gun but prefered archery (more sneaky-like) and I was quite exceptional at it. I got dressed in my hiking gear, grabbed my backpack, bow, and  
quiver, and made my way to a secret little area where I knew I won’t be bothered.

Getting there in only 10 minutes, I put my pack down. I took a deep breath as the sounds and smells of the forest filled my senses. At the last minute, I decided to travel light so I hid my backpack in a nearby hollow tree. Grabbing my bow and readying an arrow, I quietly made my way through the forest to a river closeby. 

On the way, I could’ve sworn I was being watched. But who would follow me all the way out here? A twig snapped behind me. I took off running, but only until I got far enough to hide behind a tree, out of sight. With quiet steps, I maneuvered from tree to tree until my pursuer was in sight. His back to me, I cocked back an arrow and silently inched closer and closer to him until I was within feet of him. This dude was tall, almost sasquatch-like with unnaturally long hair for a guy. Still unaware of me, he started to yell.

“Dean! Dean, I lost her! She heard me and ran off! I don’t know where she went!....” He waits a beat for a reply. “Dean?.... Dean?!”

Wait. Wait a minute. Hold on a second. Dean? As in Winchester? Dean Winchester? So then…. So then this must be….

“Sammy” I heard a deep voice say on my right. I hadn’t noticed that he was 2 feet from me until I heard the click of the gun that was pointed at my head.

Sam spun around, looking from me to Dean. I never took my eyes off him. I never take my eyes off my target.

“Hey (Y/N).” Sam seemed eager to see me, even though I’d almost stuck an arrow in his back.

“(Y/N).” I could hear the stupid smirk on Dean’s face.

“Boys.”

A long, tentious pause filled the space before any of us said another word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a comment. Feedback is appreciated. Thank you:)


	3. Chapter 3

Sam cleared his throat and turned to his brother.

“Dean, could you...uh…. lower the gun?”

"Not until Katniss puts down the bow.”

“I’m not doing anything until Dean puts the gun away, unless you want me to put a hole through your brother’s head.” Certain of myself, I stood my ground.

“Now!” The strength in my voice made them jump slightly as I waited for one of them to make a move.

Still not taking my eyes off Sam, he gave his brother a nod.

“Okay, alright. I’m putting the gun away.” I heard him rustle something. As I glanced over to him, I could see he had his hands up and there was no longer a gun in sight but I had no plans to lower my bow.

“Go stand by your brother.” I switched from Sam to Dean as I watched him walk over and stand by Sam.

“Listen, (Y/N). We just want to talk-” Sam tried to reason with me but I cut him off.

“No! You listen! You two and that damn angel of yours have caused so much damage to the world, especially to me and my family. Do you really think you have the right to take the thing that gives me life each and every day? No, I’m not giving you anything. You don’t deserve my help. But I deserve answers and you will answer me.” I could feel tears start to form.

“Okay, go ahead. Ask away.” Dean was almost too cocky, as if he thought I wouldn’t shoot either of them. If I didn’t need answers, I would’ve right then and there. Without skipping a beat, I ask the first of many questions.

“Why did you let my mother die…..?” Tears were stinging my eyes but I would not let them fall, not yet.

They shared a look of confusion.

“Sadly, we’ve had a lot and killed a lot of people in our life, sweet cheeks. You’re gonna have to be more specific.” I almost let my arrow skewer Dean’s chest but Sam stomped on Dean’s toe instead, shutting him up. Sam cleared his throat again.

“Who’s your mother?” Sam asked. I was already pissed off that they didn’t remember her, or at least recognize her in me. I do have her hair, eyes, jaw line, and passionate drive.

“My mother is….was…. Meg Masters….”  
Shock and disbelief was written all over their faces. They didn’t answer me so I pressed on. “How could you let her die by the hands of the same Son of a Bitch that you sent to my home not 3 nights ago?!” 

“Explain why you let Crowley murder her!!!” I yelled, taking a step closer to the brothers, tears streaming down my face, I looked into Sam’s eyes. He wouldn’t look at me but I could see the guilt in them. Dean’s showed confusion, but underneath them, I could sense something else. I couldn’t budge, they knew something and I was determined to find out.


	4. Chapter 4

“(Y/N), take a deep breath. You’re angry and hurt, and I know you want answers. If you come with us, we can still fix this.” Dean’s voice wasn’t full of guilt or sarcasm, he sounded understanding.

“Why would I go anywhere with you? You ruined my life!” I took a step closer to Sam, my arrow almost touching his chest.

“Because we have answers, back at our place. It’s quite the drive but I promise, it’ll be worth it….. and we have some things of Meg’s that I’m sure you’ll want…. Please, we can make this right, just give us a chance…” Dammit, Sam…. He sounded so sincere. I didn’t want to believe him. But I wanted answers, I was going to get them no matter what it took.

I slowly lowered my bow and dropped to my knees, letting my emotions take hold of me. Placing my bow on the ground, I bunched my hands into fists and let all of my anger out into sobs and tears. In my sobs, I heard Sam quietly whisper something to Dean, then a pair of footsteps leading away from me and the younger Winchester.

After the footsteps disappeared, Sam kneeled down in front of me. Putting his hand on my shoulder, I looked into his big brown puppy dog eyes as he searched my face.

“You know, you look just like your mom.” I let out a chuckle and wiped away a tear. He gave me a quick smile.

I heard Dean’s footsteps heading back. As I was wiped away my tears and stood up, Dean made it to us and handed me my pack.

“How- How did you find it?”

“We followed you and watched you stash it before taking off.” I nodded, throwing it over my shoulders along with my bow.

“You ready (Y/N)?” I sniffle and nod again and led the way out of the forest, determined for answers and justice.


	5. Chapter 5

My mother…. Meg Masters. She had me 3 months before she was turned into a demon. She dropped me off at an orphanage before the Hellhounds came after her. Apparently she was tortured in Hell for 7 months before she came back for me.   
Now demonized, she raised me the best she could. Trying to protect and take care of me. I was 6 when I noticed that she started disappearing off and on again for hours, sometimes days at a time. I never knew why she left so much. I was to afraid to ask her. When I was 8, she told me what it was like to be a demon, what powers she had, and what life meant to her. She’d take me on trips and show me amazing things, like the Eiffel Tower, the Grand Canyon, even New York. But the one place I never expected her to zap me to was an abandoned warehouse in the middle of nowhere.  
She shoved me into a corner in the warehouse and told me to stay low and keep quiet. I did as she told without question. She walked to the middle of a relatively empty space when three men, I recognized as demons, showed up out of nowhere. I heard them talking but I couldn’t make out words. I peek up from my hidey hole just in time to see her get knocked unconscious. I made a squeak and ducked back into my spot as they dragged her body outside, two demons stayed behind. Hearing me, they began to inch closer and closer until they were almost on top of me as I tried to hide another sob.  
I heard something going on outside the warehouse but I couldn’t make out what was happening, then footsteps leading away from me. I was so scared but mom always told me to be strong. Mom told me that Heaven and Angels were evil and scary and that I should avoid them at all costs, but my books said that they answer prayers of those in need. So, I prayed as hard as I could, pleading that someone would help me.  
Hours passed, nothing. I was practically asleep when I heard someone approaching me. Fearing it was another demon coming back for me, I tried to crawl away but collapse from exhaustion. Strong hands wrap under my back and legs as I passed out.


	6. Chapter 6

Next thing I remember I was waking up in a very lovely room. I would’ve thought a royal lived there. Suddenly, a man opened and walked through a set of doors on the other side of the room, carrying a tray of food which he brought over to me. He looked strangly familiar, I could’ve sworn I had seen him somewhere. I knew he was an angel, his amber wings were quite distracting.

“Good Morning, sweetheart. How are you feeling?” He said with a kind smile.

Quietly I replied, “okay.”

“That’s good. I brought you some chicken noodle soup and a PB&J because I know you kids love this stuff. I wouldn’t know, I don’t eat anything but candy.” He laughed to himself.

The food he brought did look good, but mom taught me never to accept anything from a stranger, and I wasn’t going to start now. He could sense that I wasn’t willing to take the food.

“I didn’t poison it. Here, look.” He took a spoon and sipped a bit of the soup.  
I was to hungry to care so I took the tray from him and started to dig in. He waited for me to finish before he started talking again.

“By the way, my name is Gabriel.” So that’s where I knew him from! Gabriel!

“My name is (Y/N).”

“I’m an angel.”

“I know. I can see your wings.” His eyes went wide and he looked shocked.

“You- you can see my wings?” 

“Yeah, they are amber and large. I like them.” I smile.

“Thank you.” He smiles back.

“You’re welcome.” I pause before talking again. “Where’s my momma?”

He looked confused. “What do you mean? I thought you were an orphan when I found you in that warehouse.”

“No, my momma brought me to that warehouse. She told me to stay low and quiet until she came back for me. I saw her get dragged away by demons. They almost found me too.” He seemed to be processing the situation so I waited for him to answer.

“Oh no. If your mom was taken by demons, then it’ll take awhile to find her. But, in the meantime, you can stay here while we search. How does that sound?”

“That sounds like a plan!”

Gabriel and I searched for 5 long years while he taught me all about his family and all things supernatural. He practically raised me as a protege and insisted I call him Uncle Gabriel. We got close to finding mom several times but lost her every single time and I was losing hope. Then Gabriel’s encounter with Lucifer crushed the rest of the hope I still had in me.


	7. Chapter 7

I was almost 16 when I lost Uncle Gabriel. I spiraled into depression. I didn’t know what to do and I had nowhere to go. So, I did the only thing I knew I wanted to. I went back to Uncle Gabe’s place, packed a bag and backpack, and traveled around America. Picking ups jobs where I could, exploring, and hitch hiking. At least until I got really sick.   
I camped out in a small town somewhere in Louisiana. I made my way to a diner and sat down. I had thrown up 3 times on the way there and was shivering really badly. One of the waiters came over and saw that I was pale and knelt down next to me.

“Sweety? Are you alright?” She asked.

“I’m-” I coughed. “I’m… fine…just a little… sick… that’s all.” I try to fake a smile but my energy was drained. I could feel my stomach churning again and I was gonna vomit. 

I ran out of the diner and vomited all over the sidewalk. Still throwing up, I heard someone come up behind me and put something cold on my neck and felt my head.

“Oh, sweet pea. You are burning up. Come on, let’s get you back inside.” I finished and let her take me into the diner. She sat me down and gave me some water.

“Thank you.” I said to her as I quietly sipped my water.

“You’re welcome. What’s your name hun?”

“(Y/N)”

“Alright, (Y/N). My name is Elizabeth. Now, what do ya say we try to get some food in you that you can actually keep down, huh?” I was starving so I nodded.

“Okay. Benny!” She yelled to the back. A handsome, rugged man stepped out from the kitchen. He stared at me then looked to her.

“Could you please fix this girl up something to eat?” She said sweetly.

“ ‘Course.” He replied back with a gruff voice and disappeared into the kitchen again.

Elizabeth made sure I had everything I needed before going back to work. I layed down on the booth and closed my eyes for awhile before I felt something placed on the table and a hand rubbing my arm to wake me up. I sat up to see the man, who I recognized as Benny “the Chef,” and a bowl of soup and a sandwich on the table in front of me.

“It’s chicken noodle and a peanut butter and jelly. That’s all I could think you’d stomach.”

“Thank you. My Uncle used to make me these when I was wasn’t feeling good.” I gently smiled to him.

“Well, I hope you’ll be able to hold it down.” He gave me a small smile. “May I?” He gestures to the booth opposite me. I nodded and started eating slowly to not anger my stomach.

“I’m Benny by the way.”

“(Y/N)”

“So what’s a young girl like yourself doing traveling alone?”

“How do you know I’m by myself and traveling?” I said suspiciously.

“I saw you waddle in with a traveling pack. I’ve seen that enough in my days to know what it means. But guessed you were by yourself because they aren’t with you right now.” He was good, I gave him that.

“I could also tell you weren’t raised by humans either.” That caught me by surprise.

“What do you mean? Of course they’re human.” I replied, trying not to sound to obvious that I was lying.

He leaned in closer, his voice almost a whisper.

“I can smell them on you. So tell me, was it angels or demons?” I froze.


	8. Chapter 8

I paused and looked around to make sure no one was listening.

“How could you know that?” I instantly became suspicious. “What are you?”

He did a quick glance around the restaurant and ducked his head but I could still see his face. He looked up a little and I saw fangs…. vampire fangs. My hand immediately went for my knife that was concealed in my boot.

He retracted his fangs and chuckled.

“Now, I’m not gonna hurt you. I haven’t fed off of anyone in a long time. I’m just curious about what you are and if you are working for angels or demons.”

Hand still firmly on my knife, I pondered about telling him. If it went south I knew I could handle myself, but I was very ill. Wanting not to make a scene, I answered him.

“I’m not working for anyone. My mom is a demon. I’ve been searching for her.”

“Interesting. And…. You're not a demon?”

“No. She had me before they... “ I trailed off.

“Huh. Well ain't that a bitch.” He chuckled at himself. He suddenly didn't seem too threatening but I kept my hand firmly on my knife.

“You have no idea.” Taking a little bite of the PB & J. He sat back and crossed his arms over his chest and looked me over questioningly for a few seconds.

“Right, so what are ya lookin’ to find all the way out here?”

“Why do you care? You probably just plan to suck my blood anyway.”

Why he’d taken an interest in me. How would I know? He’s a vampire. He’d probably just want to suck me dry. But he wouldn't attack me here, he’s too exposed.

He chuckled.

“Because…” He thought for a moment. “Because I have some friends who might be able to help.”

“Oh, goody. More blood suckers. Yeah, no thanks.”

“No, you little smart ass. They’re human and could help locate whoever took your mother or locate her. I know you're suspicious and I’m a monster that can't be trusted, but I’m not like the rest of them.”

He seemed sincere, and I’ve never heard anything like this from a vampire. Did I put my guard down? No. Did I need help? Yes. Was I woozy and about to pass out? Yes.

I suddenly got super dizzy and tried to get up to go to the bathroom. I needed to splash some water on my face but as I got up, I took a step and collapsed. Luckily, someone was underneath in time to catch me as I blacked out.


	9. Chapter 9

I awoke very weak, tired, and ill. Like my body had given up. Attempting to take in my surroundings, I noticed I wasn't in the diner anymore. My vision was blurred but I could still make out that I was laying on a couch, my pack next to me and I was wrapped in a few blankets. Freezing so bad, but my head on fire, I tried to get up. As I did, I felt a hand gently push me back down and a gruff voice that followed. 

“No, no, darlin’. You need to stay there and get some rest.” Benny. I had no energy to refuse. He then placed a cold washcloth on my forehead and tucked me back in.

“Where’s am I?” I asked almost a whisper.

“My apartment. It's not much but, I am trying to lead a normal life out here.” I nodded, not wanting to talk.

“Why don’t you get some rest, you took a hard fall back at the diner.” I nodded again and fell back asleep.

Waking up again, I felt so much better. The illness was just gone. I could hear someone cooking in the kitchen, so I got up and followed the smells. It led me to Benny. As I waltzed in, he turned away from the stove and greeted me.

“Well you're looking much better.”

“Feeling much better.” I smiled at him.

“Good. Hungry?” He turned back to the stove.

“Starving.” I took a seat at the table that was nearby. He handed me a beautiful grilled cheese sandwich. My mouth was already watering as I took a bite.

“Mmmmm!!!” I said through mouthfuls. “This is delicious!” He glanced back and smiled.

“Glad you like it.” He started to make himself one. I finished my plate.

“Thank you for taking care of me, Benny.” 

“You're very welcome.” He grabbed his plate, handed me another grilled cheese, and sat across from me. I just studied him as he finished his sandwich.

“So, how long was I out for?”

“About 3 days.” I rubbed the back of my neck.

“Wow, I’m sorry about that.”

“Don't be, it was no trouble. And I couldn't leave you out there all on your own.”

“Yeah, I owe you a lot. You saved my life.”

“Hey, you don't owe me anything. It was the least I could do.” I gave him a tiny smile.

“And, while you were out, I called my friends and asked them about your situation and they said they’d be happy to help but it’ll be a couple weeks until they come up with some information. Also, in the meantime, you can stay here if you wish. Or if you need a place to crash, my couch is always open.” I was speechless.

“Uh… wow… um, thank you Benny. I really do appreciate it.” He gave me a smile and a head nod.

“No problem, little darlin’.”


	10. Chapter 10

I took his offer graciously and ended up staying at Benny’s for a few months. He taught me how to hunt and fight. We grew quite close, actually. But he randomly kept disappearing more and more as time went on, and I never heard back from his so called “friends.” One day, he was heading out.

“I’ma hit up a few blood banks, see what I can get!” He yelled to me.

“Okay, be safe.” I was coming out of the Kitchen when he came and gave me a hug and kissed the top of my head.

“Be good, will you.” He almost sounded sad.

“‘Course.” I felt uneasy as he walked out the door. My gut was telling me to follow him, so I wired up his neighbor's car and followed him to an abandoned alley. 

I stood, hidden behind a wall near the end of the alley, watching while he spoke to another man with his back turned to me. So my gut was right. But why here? What has he been doing? I couldn't hear their words but I wasn't going to intrude. Not yet, anyways.

Then out of nowhere, the man kills Benny, severing his head from his body. I scream in horror, the man turns to look at me. I scramble to Benny’s truck and drive to his apartment as fast as I can, sobbing and hysterical. I didn't leave the apartment or speak to anyone for days.

After awhile, I decided it was time. I couldn't stand being here any longer, so I slowly started to pack my things. Suddenly I got all woozy and blacked out again. It was dark all around me, then I heard her voice, in the distance. Mom.

“Mom? Mom! Where are you?”

“I’m right here, honey.” I turned around and there she was, now blond but just as beautiful as I remembered. I hugged her tightly.

“I’ve missed you so much!” She pulled away from me and studied me with tears in her eyes.

“I’ve missed you too!” She tucked my hair behind my ear. “My, how you've grown.” I smile at her.

“I've been looking for you everywhere! Where’ve you been?” She became sad.

“I’m so sorry I haven't been there for you.” Her sadness turned into anger. “I was being held captive all this time.”

“How? By who?”

“He calls himself ‘the King of hell.’” She quoted and rolled her eyes. “His actually name is Crowley. But we don't have much time, I’ve been working with some people to take him down and once he’s gone, all of this will be over.”

“Okay, what do you need me to do?”

“I need you to meet at __________ tomorrow night. It’s an address to an abandoned warehouse. Don't go into it. I will find you, okay? Look for a black 67 Chevy Impala and wait by it.” All this information is very confusing. “I’ll explain everything tomorrow night.”

“Okay, mom.” Oh, how I've missed saying that. I smile and hug her again. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” She kisses me on the head.

I wake up suddenly and continue packing. Knowing, for the most part, what I have to do. I grab myself some food and my pack and stop to observe Benny’s apartment one last time before closing and locking the door. Hopping into Benny’s truck, I shed a tear and drive away, knowing that I will never return.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment. Feedback is appreciated. Thank you :)


End file.
